OUFFF ! it was just a dream
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: Hwoarang va rever qu'il se réveille attaché mains et jambes clouées au lit avec un Steve psychotique qui veut lui faire mal en le violant avec des outils(genre tournevis,clés plates...tout ça) Euh c'est inspiré de faits réels,et je reve que Steve viole Hwoa et apparement Hwoarang aussi lol,voila quoi...(eotteoke ! c'est si embarassant !)


Hwoarang commença à ouvrir les yeux,il faisait noir dans la pièce.

Soudain il remarqua en voulant bouger qu'il était attaché...

pas seulement les mains,mais les pieds aussi.

Il pensa:

Putain...c'est quoi ce bordel ?

STEVE !

Hwoarang cria son nom,

il voulait des explications tout de même.

Veut-il un jeu sadomasochisme dès le matin ?

Hwoarang répéta aussi fort qu'il put car Steve mettait du temps.

Steve entra et alluma la lumière.

Il sourit en voyant Hwoarang comme ça,

tout à lui.

Steve:Je suis là mon amour...

Hwoarang:Putain !

tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis attaché ?

Steve regarda le sol,

il dit en faisant une moue:

Hmm j'avais envie de te faire une petite surprise.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux:

Quoi ?!

t'aurais pu me demander mon avis !

hier ou t'aurais pu me réveiller avant...

Steve:Nous ne sommes pas le matin Hwoa,

il est 23:30.

Hwoarang souffla:

Quoi ?

Steve sourit et fit entrer un chariot derrière lui.

Hwoarang:Wow,c'est quoi ça ?

Steve:Des petits jouets pour s'amuser.

Hwoarang:Hein !?

des jouets ?

mec c'est pour le bricolage !

Steve:Tu es trop mignon quand tu es paniqué...

Steve fit un jeu de mots ULTRA drole pour lui même:

Mais maintenant c'est moi qui vais te niquer,haha...

Hwoarang:Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

détache moi !

Steve:Shhhh non,

je vais te mettre un scotch sur la bouche,

tu es beaucoup trop bavard à mon gout.

Hwoarang:Ah ouais ?

tu ne veux pas m'entendre hurler parce que tu sais que tu ne pourrais pas continuer si tu me voyais trop souffrir.

Steve:J'ai envie de te faire mal Hwoarang,

j'ai une putain d'envie sadique là...

Hwoarang le provoqua:

Ouais...ça te fait bander de me voir attacher hein ?

tu voudrais que je me débattes comme une jeune fille et que je te supplie d'arreter pour ton plaisir,c'est ça ?

Steve sourit et se rapprocha de Hwoarang:

Oh non Hwoarang,

même si tu ne dis ou ne fais rien,tu m'exciteras toujours.

Et j'ai ton lubrifiant favori,

celui à la framboise...

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux,

presque en larmes car Steve avait bien l'attention de lui faire mal avec ça.

Il avoua difficilement:

Je...

je te déteste !

Steve écarquilla les yeux,

ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherché,

c'était la pire chose pour lui,

que Hwoarang ne l'aime plus,

pire qu'il le déteste.

Il déglutit et mit finalement le scotch sur la bouche de Hwoarang,

il murmura:

Je suis désolé,mais je dois le faire...

Hwoarang gémit de protestation:

mmmhhh NON !

Steve prit une clé à coté de lui:

Je vais commencer par la plus petite et finir par la plus grande,

qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Hwoarang lui fit un doigt d'honneur,

ce n'était pas devant sa face mais Steve l'avait bien vu.

Steve:Oh bébé,c'est toi qui va te faire foutre.

Steve lubrifia la clé aussi bien qu'il pouvait,

et descendit le bas du coréen.

Hwoarang frissona,

les mains de Steve étaient gelées,

froide comme son coeur apparement.

Hwoarang pensa très fort:

Tu n'es qu'un salaud...

Hwoarang gigota dans tous les sens pour échapper aux mains de Steve,

il ne voulait pas jouer la victime,

mais allait-il se laisser mettre ça dans le CUL ?

enfer non.

Steve rigola:

Arrête de bouger,

ou je te fous un gros direct sans lubri.

Hwoarang cria malgré son scotch:

ENFOIRE !

Steve pouvait bien comprendre.

Steve:Tu m'impressionnes babe...

je peux t'entendre...

Steve se coucha sur lui et lui murmura fort à l'oreille en gémissant:

Han...

je peux meme te sentir.

Steve attrapa le membre de Hwoarang fermement.

Hwoarang ferma hermétiquement les yeux.

Non PAS ça ! se disait-il.

Si Steve commençait à l'allumer,

alors c'était mort pour rester impassible et sans émotions.

Hwoarang gémit de frustration.

Ceci amusa drolement le boxeur,

il aimait quand il avait du pouvoir sur lui,

qu'il lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il lui avoua en lui léchant la joue:

Je vais te rendre malade,

comme tu le fais pour moi.

Steve commença à entrer l'outil doucement.

Hwoarang cria de douleur.

Steve:Oh ?

est-ce que j'aurais été un peu trop vite ?

Une larme commença à couler de l'oeil du coréen.

Steve l'essuya négligemment:

Ne pleures pas,

ce n'est que le commencement.

Steve alterna avec un gros coup de bassin.

Hwoarang hurla en se réveillant.

Il mit beaucoup de temps à retrouver une respiration normal:

Ha...ha... ha

Il déglutit:

Mon dieu...

Hwoarang se toucha le cœur:

Putain,

ce n'était qu'un rêve,

pas de panique...

Hwoarang sourit et se recoucha,

mais l'image de Steve lui revient en mémoire...

Hwoarang:Non,

je ne peux pas dormir seul,

j'ai trop peur...

Hwoarang sortit de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau

Il pensa:

Putain...

je suis pire qu'un gamin,

c'était un cauchemar ou un reve ?

parce que j'ai bien cru bander à un moment.

Et Steve,

oh dieu Steve...

il était plus dur que tout...

Hwoarang rougit et se ressaisissa:

Mais merde a quoi je penses moi ?!

il a bien fallu me tuer avec ça !

Hwoarang finit de boire son verre et sortit de la pièce.

Il s'asseya sur un fauteuil et regarda l'horloge.

Il était...11:30.

Steve était deja parti à son entrainement.

Hwoarang déglutit et rit nerveusement:

Wow...

au moins on est pas la nuit haha.

Hwoarang regarda le sol et murmura:

Reviens vite s'il te plait...

J'ai besoin de toi.

FIN !

Au fait,

après avoir écrit cette fic,

j'ai regardé sur google images un peu les clés...et mon dieu pauvre Hwoarang,

ça me fait réellement penser à ça maintenant.

Quand je vais voir une clé ou un autre outil je vais flipper lol.

LO SIENTO BOY !

Et oui j'aurais pu faire entrer une clé anglaise dans le casting comme Steve est anglais mais je n'y connaissait rien avant cette recherche.

Tant mieux pour Hwoarang baby,

car celle là,

ce n'est pas du tout la meme chose lol,

je crois que c'est ça la plus grosse de Steve ^^


End file.
